The present invention relates generally to bottle closures and more particularly relates to closures that emit an audible sound or message when removed from a bottle or otherwise activated.
Various types of in-container promotions are known in the beverage and the container industries. Generally described, these devices provide different ways of delivering a promotion to a consumer. Specifically, known devices include several types of xe2x80x9cunder the capxe2x80x9d games, several types of xe2x80x9cprizexe2x80x9d cans, and several types of xe2x80x9ctalkingxe2x80x9d containers. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,232, entitled xe2x80x9cPrize Holding Container Assembliesxe2x80x9d, describes a message delivery system for a beverage container. The message delivery system can produce an audible message that the consumer has won a prize. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,232 is incorporated herein by reference. Other types of sound producing devices also have been inserted within various types of beverage bottles and bottle closures.
Although the general concept of an audible bottle or an audible bottle closure may be known, these known devices may not be adequate for widespread consumer use or promotion. Specifically, these known devices may not be compatible with many types of promotions, with various types of governmental regulations, and even with modem, high-speed bottling procedures. For example, some audio devices intended to be placed under a bottle closure may be visible to the consumer unless a foil surrounds the bottleneck or unless the device is submerged in a dark liquid. Visibility of the device, however, may not be allowed under governmental gaming regulations, i.e., visual detection of the audio device is not permitted if only bottles with the device therein are xe2x80x9cwinners.xe2x80x9d Likewise, other types of governmental regulations may prohibit certain types of materials commonly used in audio devices from coming into direct contact with a consumable beverage, i.e., the audio device may not be submerged in or come into contact with the beverage.
Further, modem bottling practices require that the closure, and the audio device therein, must be relatively rugged and must be able to withstand contact with or submersion in water. It is not unusual for a beverage container to come in contact with water during the bottling process and then be submerged completely in ice water at a retail outlet or at home. The audible device within the closure must be able to sustain such submersion without a significant impact on sound quality. Likewise, the audio device must be able to withstand the temperature differential between, for example, hot ambient temperatures and an ice bath. The known closures and audio devices simply do not address adequately these practical issues.
What is needed, therefore, is a closure with an audio device for a beverage bottle that is indistinguishable from a normal closure, that meets all applicable governmental regulations, that will withstand the bottling process, that will withstand submersion within water, and that will withstand temperature differentials. Further, such an audio device should provide sufficiently clear sound regardless of conditions, be relatively easy to use, and be reasonably priced.
The present invention thus provides a closure for a bottle. The closure includes an outer cap. An audio device and a triggering mechanism are positioned within the outer cap. A water block is positioned on the outer cap so as to prevent water from penetrating into the audio device.
Specific embodiments of the present invention provide for the triggering mechanism to activate the audio device when the outer cap is removed from the bottle. The triggering mechanism also may activate the audio device on demand. The audio device includes a battery. The battery may have a number of battery cells. Among others, alkaline, silver oxide, zinc-air, or lithium cells may be used. The audio device also includes a circuit board with a voice chip. The voice chip may include instructions for reproducing a language-based message. The audio device also includes a speaker. The speaker may be a piezoelectric speaker, an electromagnetic speaker, or any other type of sound reproducing device. A hydrophobic membrane may cover the speaker. The outer cap may include a first end and a second end. The triggering mechanism and the audio device may be in the first end. The water block may have a top shield positioned adjacent to the audio device. The water block also may include a lateral surface. The lateral surface may include a number of apertures positioned therein so as to permit water to drain out of the water block.
The triggering mechanism also may include mechanical components, thermal sensors, environmental sensors, electronic components, magnetic components, optical sensors, acoustic sensors, and chemical sensors. Specifically, the triggering mechanism may include a double wall mechanism. The double wall mechanism may include a rigid cup surrounding a flexible enclosure. The rigid cup may be made from a substantially rigid thermoplastic such that the cup resists deformation. The thermoplastic may be polypropylene, polyethylene, PET, similar types of copolymers, or similar materials. The flexible enclosure may be a flexible thermoplastic material. The flexible thermoplastic material may be polypropylene, polyethylene, similar types of copolymers, or similar materials. The flexible enclosure may be a unitary element with the outer cap. The rigid cup prevents the flexible enclosure from deforming when the outer cap is positioned on the bottle. The flexible enclosure and the rigid cup separate when the outer cap is removed from the bottle such that the flexible enclosure may deform.
The double wall triggering mechanism also may include a contact switch. The contact switch is in a circuit with the audio device. The contact switch may have a number of arms and a platform. The arms are positioned within the flexible enclosure for movement therewith. The contact switch includes a first position when the outer cap is positioned on the bottle and a second position when the outer cap is removed from the bottle and the flexible enclosure deforms. Either the first position or the second position of the contact switch closes the circuit. The triggering mechanism may activate the audio device when the contact switch is in the second position.
The triggering mechanism also may include a pressure ratchet mechanism. The pressure ratchet mechanism may include an inner cup. The inner cup may be a unitary element with the outer cap. The inner cup may be made out of a flexible thermoplastic material. The inner cup also may include a bottom surface that is deformable under pressure. The inner cup also may include a pressure sensitive switch positioned adjacent to the bottom surface. The pressure sensitive switch is in a circuit with the audio device. The pressure sensitive switch includes a first position when the outer cap is positioned on the bottle and the bottom surface is deformed under pressure and a second position when the outer cap is removed from the bottle and the bottom surface relaxes. Either the first or the second position of the pressure sensitive switch closes the circuit. The triggering mechanism may activate the audio device when the pressure sensitive switch is in the second position.
The triggering mechanism also may include a push to play mechanism. The push to play mechanism includes an inner cup. The inner cup may be a unitary element with the outer cap. The inner cup may be a flexible thermoplastic material. The inner cup may have a bottom surface. The inner cup also may include a contact switch positioned adjacent to the bottom surface. The contact switch is in a circuit with the audio device. The triggering mechanism activates the audio device when the contact switch is pressed.
The triggering mechanism also may include a rotating undercap mechanism. The rotating undercap mechanism may include an inner cup. The inner cup may have a light transmissive layer. The inner cup has a first side and a second side. The first side has a first light transmissive level and the second side has a second light transmissive level. The rotating undercap mechanism may include a rotating undercap. The rotating cap is attached to the inner cup for rotation therewith. The rotating undercap may include a substantially light blocking layer. The rotating undercap may have an aperture positioned therein. The inner cup also has a light sensor positioned within the first side. The light sensor is in a circuit with the audio device. The light sensor has a first state when the outer cap is positioned on the bottle such that the aperture of the undercap is positioned on the second side of the inner cup and a second state when the outer cap is removed from the bottle and the aperture of the undercap is positioned on the first side of the inner cup. Either the first or the second state of the light sensor closes the circuit. The triggering mechanism activates the audio device when the light sensor is in the second state.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides for a closure for a bottle. The closure includes an outer cap. Positioned within the outer cap may be an audio device and a double wall triggering mechanism for activating the audio device. The double wall triggering mechanism may include a rigid cup surrounding a flexible enclosure. The rigid cup may be a substantially rigid thermoplastic such that the rigid cup resists deformation. The flexible enclosure may be a flexible thermoplastic material. The double wall triggering mechanism may include a contact switch. The contact switch may have a number of arms and a platform. The arms are positioned within the flexible enclosure for movement therewith. The contact switch includes a first position when the outer cap is positioned on the bottle and a second position when the outer cap is removed from the bottle. The double wall triggering mechanism activates the audio device when the contact switch is in the second position.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides for a closure for a bottle. The closure includes an outer cap. Positioned within the outer cap may be an audio device and a pressure ratchet triggering mechanism for activating the audio device. The pressure ratchet triggering mechanism includes a deformable inner cup. A switch may be positioned therein. The switch includes a first position when the outer cap is positioned on the bottle and the inner cup is deformed under pressure and a second position when the outer cap is removed from the bottle and the inner cup relaxes. The pressure ratchet triggering mechanism activates the audio device when the switch is in the second position.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides for a closure for a bottle. The closure includes an outer cap. Positioned within the outer cap may be an audio device and a push button trigger for activating the audio device. The push button trigger includes an inner cup with a switch positioned therein. The push button trigger activates the audio device when the switch is pressed.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides for a closure for a bottle. The closure includes an outer cap. Positioned within the outer cap may be an audio device and a light triggering mechanism for activating the audio device. The triggering mechanism includes an inner cup. The inner cup may have a light transmissive layer. The inner cup includes a first side and a second side. The first side has a first light transmissive level and the second side has a second light transmissive level. The light trigger mechanism also includes a rotating undercap. The rotating cap is attached to the inner cup for rotation therewith. The rotating undercap includes a substantially light blocking layer. The rotating undercap also includes an aperture positioned therein. The inner cup may have a light sensor positioned within the first side. The light sensor has a first state when the outer cap is positioned on the bottle such that the aperture of the undercap is positioned on the second side of the inner cup and a second state when the outer cap is removed from the bottle and the aperture of the undercap is positioned on the first side of the inner cup. The triggering mechanism activates the audio device when the light sensor is in the second state.